Postgame
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Me fixing 220 "Endgame". Guess who's back?


A/N: oh look, another one shot. What a surprise. Took me long enough to do my Endgame fix.

Postgame

The world is light, Wally realized. Running is easier than breathing and he can tell he's moving faster than he ever has. He can't tell where he is; yet he knows that it isn't home, not yet. It's just a pit stop, a place to rest before returning to the Team. Before returning to Artemis, who was probably going to kill him when he returned. _Assuming I do_. The realm around him was fluid, moving with his every thought. Considering the dimensional changes, he focused on Artemis. _Take me to her. Take me back home._

_But this is home_, a voice called out. It was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Wally decided to ignore it. He felt eternal here and seeing that Artemis was pregnant was enough to convince him to leave. In that future, their twins turned on each other, their sole goal the other's destruction. He had to change that future.

Concentrating on Artemis, he felt the path he was on swerve. A bright spot appeared on the horizon, an obvious escape point. He raced towards it, already sure that he'd get out through it. His speed increased and the blue electricity of the Reach MFD spiraled around him before grabbing onto his boots, gloves, back, and the wings on his head. As he neared escape velocity, the lightning changed color, turning red and yellow to correspond with where it leapt off his body.

When he hit the event horizon, everything changed. He felt his body fade away and cold settled around him. After a few minutes of nauseating movement, he noticed he was in orbit above orbit. And there before Wallace Rudolph West, was the Watchtower, glowing. Inside he spotted two figures staring at a hologram. His astral body swam towards them, hoping to figure them out. The first that came into focus was the hologram.

He was dead.

The two standing around his memorial had to be Bart and Artemis. She was Tigress, having left behind Artemis, the archer he had loved. Wally couldn't blame her; they had been partners, more recognizable together than he had been with Dick when he was Robin.

Wally smiled, realizing that Bart had done what he wanted; he was Kid Flash now. Looking down, he noticed that he had a Flash suit on, or at least he assumed he did. The Southern Cross, distorted by his position, didn't provide enough light.

But he knew a place that did. When he reached the Watchtower, he placed a hand against it. He was somehow still physical, akin to the constructs used by the Green Lanterns. He vibrated his hand and it slipped in. Wally smiled and vibrated the rest of his body, entering the Watchtower. No alarms went off and he coasted around, searching. He soon found the team, the League departing. Kaldur began giving assignments and far off, Dick Grayson slipped away.

Only one still remained. Wally remembered the three of them leaving the Hall and heading to Cadmus, disobeying orders. It had been their finest moment; at least he thought so until three days later when they were commissioned. Young Justice, they called themselves.

"Artemis," Wally said, hoping she'd see him. Yet only Bart reacted, spinning like a mad man.

"Wally? How are you here?"

"What are you talking about, KF?" someone, probably Garfield, asked.

"I sense his presence, but I can't see him," M'gann said.

"Why can I see you?" Bart asked. Artemis was looking around, teary eyes. Wally floated to her, resting a hand on her cheek.

"Wally." His heart, wherever it really was, lifted. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, more beautiful than the sounds she made during their wildest, most passionate nights.

"I'm here, babe."

"Walls," Bart interrupted. "Why can I see you?"

Wally stared at his cousin once removed from the future, thinking. And then he smiled. "The Speed Force. When I turned into energy in the arctic, I caused a cosmic event, creating a new source for our power." He drifted from the team. "However, I came back for a different reason. Other than that the molecules that formed my body still float around at the place they were separated. Meet me there.

"And Bart? I need you to go get the Final Souvenir. You know which one I'm talking about." The younger speedster nodded before racing to the zeta tubes.

"We'll see you there, friend," Kaldur said. The rest followed him to the bio-ship, ready to pack in tight to see him come back. Wally turned and stared out at the stars, smiling. He had this view one other time. New Years, 2011. The day he acknowledged his feelings for Artemis. His spitfire.

"It's great to see you back, Wally. I'll be in Blüdhaven, waiting."

Wally waited a second before responding. "It's great to be back, Dick. Say hi to Alfred for me."

* * *

Artemis was nervous, waiting for the two speedsters. Bart arrived first, nothing visible on his body. As they waited, dust swirled and the electrical storm from the Reach MFD blazed, colliding at one point on the tundra. A roar of energy and a blinding light dissipated to reveal a tired speedster in yellow and red.

"I can't believe that worked." Wally began laughing and the team joined in, infected. He had returned to them from beyond the veil, at least that's what they'd say until each one of them had bitten the dust.

Artemis got to him first, dragging him to his feet. Wally made eye contact with Bart and shook his head.

"What did you send Bart to get?"

"I'll show you soon, babe. But first, an announcement." He slipped past her and faced the team. "During my exaggerated death, I spent time in a new dimension that I just happened to have formed by being vaporized. At least, that's the closet word I have. This place, a Speed Force, passed through all boundaries of time and space, showing me everything. I came back because I saw something that horrified me, something that I couldn't let come to pass.

"I saw my children, twins, fight to the death while their mother watched on, abandoning the orange she had imprisoned herself in with the green she had freed herself with."

"Wait, I have twins?" Artemis asked, close to screeching. The females raced her and latched on, hugging. "You so owe me, Wally."

"You're right. That's why I'm doing this." He looked over. "Bart!" A small package flew into his hands and he dropped onto a knee, the others pulling away from Artemis.

"Make up to me abandoning you by marrying me, Artemis Lian Crock." He glanced at his feet. "That came out completely wrong."

Wally gasped when he was pulled to his feet. Grey eyes sparkled at him, wet. "It came out right, Wally." She gave him a quick peck. "I'd love to become Artemis West."

A/N: I should go to bed. Lit exam tomorrow.


End file.
